DNA
by Shihaya
Summary: Seltsame Dinge geschehen und Ken verliebt sich... Bitte um Feedback!!!! Complete!
1. Prolog und 1 Kapitel

DNA  
  
Autor: Rika  
  
Anime: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama und ein Lemon  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz und die damit verbundenen  
Charaktere gehören (leider) Kyoko Tsuchiya und ich verdiene kein  
Geld damit. Nur Ayumi Minazuki und die Bösewichte gehören mir.  
Veröffentlichung auf anderen Webseiten bitte nur mit meiner  
Erlaubnis.  
  
Widmung: Für meine supersüße Sizta Butterfly, die sich nicht  
zwischen Aya und Yohji entscheiden kann und für meine sugar-  
sweete kleine Schwester Eva! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war ein ruhiger Morgen. Langsam wärmten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die kalte Erde. An der Meerespromenade stand eine einsame Gestalt und weinte. 'Warum?' fragte sie sich immer wieder. Sie blickte in das Meer hinunter und entdeckte eine Blume, die von den leichten Wellen hin und her geworfen wurde. Noch einmal dachte sie über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein ruhiger Montagmorgen. Nachdem Omi in die Schule gegangen war, machten Aya, Yohji und Ken ihren Blumenladen auf. Montag morgens war nie viel los. Deswegen räumte Ken den Hinterhof auf und Aya machte im Laden ein wenig Ordnung. Yohji ließ es sich nicht nehmen die (fast ausschließlich) weibliche Kundschaft zu bedienen. So früh am Morgen waren die Schulmädchen zum Glück brav in der Schule, wo sich Omi mit ihnen herumärgern musste. Diese Zeit der Ruhe nutzten die Jungs um Bestellungen von Kunden vorzubereiten, Blumen auszuliefern, Gestecke herzustellen oder Besorgungen zu machen. Mittags kam der Jüngste dann aus der Schule. Das war das Signal, dass es mit der Ruhe endgültig vorbei war.  
  
Omi zog seine Schuluniform aus und schlüpfte in ein paar kurze Hosen und in ein T-Shirt. Dann ging er hinunter in den Laden um den anderen zu helfen. Bereits jetzt war vor dem Laden wieder ein enormer Andrang von Schulmädchen, die nur kamen um den vier hübschen Jungs bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Normalerweise würde Aya jetzt mit seinem üblichen Spruch: "Wenn ihr nichts kaufen wollt, dann verschwindet!" einen Versuch starten die Mädchen zu vertreiben, aber er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben weil es einfach absolut sinnlos war.  
  
So um die Mittagszeit war auf dem Marktplatz einfach die Hölle los. Da heute Markttag war standen an den Seiten verschiedene Buden und Stände wo Blumen, Gemüse und Töpferwaren und sonstiger Krimskrams angeboten wurden. Unzählige Menschen schlenderten über den Markt, standen an den Buden oder tranken in den benachbarten Cafés etwas. Niemand bemerkte den dürren, unscheinbaren Mann, der durch den Markt lief, auf einmal stehen blieb und seinen Rucksack abnahm. Langsam stellte er den Rucksack auf den Boden und öffnete ihn. 'Euch werd ich's zeigen...' dachte er. "Ihr werdet alle dran glauben!" schrie er und schwang mit weiten Bewegungen den Baseballschläger, den er in seinem Rucksack versteckt hatte. Ohne ein wirkliches Ziel schlug er zu. Auf alles was sich bewegte oder ihm einfach im Weg stand. Alle würden bezahlen. "Ich muss alle töten....alle....töten...."  
  
Ken kam gerade mit einigen neu angepflanzten Blumentöpfen in den Laden, als sich eine junge Frau durch die Menge schob. "Entschuldigung! Lasst mich doch mal durch! Ich würde hier gerne etwas kaufen!" endlich stand sie im Laden. Yohji wurde sofort auf sie aufmerksam und stieß Ken leicht mit dem Ellbogen an. "Man, die ist aber süß!" Ken sagte nichts. Er konnte sie nur ansehen. Ihre rotbraunen gelockten Haare und ihre wundervolle Figur. 'Genau richtig' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. "Hallo! Aufwachen!" flüsterte ihm Yohji zu. "Jetzt wirst Du mal den Meister in Aktion erleben! Pass gut auf!" Schon ging der Playboy auf sein neues Opfer zu. Unterwegs pflückte er eine Rose aus einem der Blumenkübel. Ken war immer noch verzaubert von ihrem Anblick. Er wollte sie Yohji nicht überlassen, aber er war nun einmal nicht so geschickt im Umgang mit Frauen wie er. Dieser hatte die neue Kundin inzwischen erreicht. Sie sah sich immer noch die verschiedenen Blumen an und ging von einer zur anderen. Da hielt ihr Yohji die Rose unter die Nase. "Ich möchte ihnen diese Rose schenken!" flötete er in einem verführerischen Tonfall. "Sie ist zwar nur halb so schön wie sie, aber sie passt sehr gut zu ihnen." Verdutzt sah die junge Frau auf. "Oh, vielen Dank" sie nahm die Rose und sah ihn an. Ken war Yohji mit seinen Blumentöpfen in der Hand gefolgt. 'Sie hat so wunderschöne braune Augen' dachte er sich. 'Aber bei so einer schönen Frau hab ich bestimmt keine Chance.' "Behandeln sie alle neuen Kunden so zuvorkommend?" fragte die junge Dame. "Nur, wenn sie so schön sind wie sie...." Yohji griff nach ihrer Hand und wollte ihr einen Handkuss geben. Doch geschickt zog sie ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und sah sich mit den Worten "Eigentlich bin ich hier um Blumen zu kaufen" weiter das Angebot des Blumenladens an. Ken konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Yohji sich mit einem Gesicht zu ihm umdrehte, das Bände sprach. "Die interessiert sich nur für unsere Blumen" flüsterte Yohji und ging an Ken vorbei. "Ich glaube ich hätte heute im Bett bleiben sollen!"  
  
Auf einmal wurde Ken bewusst, dass er jetzt direkt vor ihr stand. 'Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Am besten tue ich einfach meine Arbeit, sie will sowieso nicht mit mir reden' dachte er und wollte gerade die Blumentöpfe an ihren Platz stellen, als er merkte dass die junge Dame genau neben ihm stand und ihn ansah. "Das sind aber wunderschöne Blumen! Und wie sie duften..." sagte sie zu Ken. "Wie heißen die?" "Äh, das sind..."brachte Ken hervor. Yohji beugte sich halb über Ken und beantwortete die Frage "Enzian, meine schöne..." Die junge Frau sah Yohji an und erwiderte trotzig "Vielen Dank, aber ich werde schon bedient" und wandte sich wieder Ken zu. "Wie gesagt, Enzian" erklärte dieser. "Meine persönlichen Lieblingsblumen" "Ach wirklich?" die junge Frau lachte. "Die wären genau das Richtige. Wissen sie..." "Ken" unterbrach er sie. "Bitte nennen sie mich Ken. Ich hasse dieses sie." Ihre großen braunen Augen sahen ihn fröhlich an. "Ken - freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Ich heiße Ayumi..." Die beiden gaben sich die Hand. "Ich bin ebenfalls sehr erfreut." Ken wandte sich wieder den Blumen zu, weil er ihren Blicken nicht standhalten konnte. "Wie viele von den Enzianpflanzen möchtest du?" fragte er fachmännisch. "Oh, meinst Du sie würden sich gut in einem Blumenkasten machen? Ich bin erst hierher gezogen und habe zwei Fenster auf die ich gerne Blumenkästen stellen würde." "Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Wenn Du möchtest, kann ich Dir zwei Blumenkästen zusammenstellen - zu einem guten Preis natürlich." "Das wäre ja hervorragend" lachte Ayumi überglücklich. "Wann könnte ich sie dann abholen?" "Morgen oder übermorgen, ganz wann Du willst. Heute ist nicht viel los im Laden, ich hätte also Zeit daran zu arbeiten." sagte Ken und freute sich, dass er sich so gut mit ihr verstand. "Komm bitte mit zur Kasse, da besprechen wir alles weitere."  
  
Ken ging Ayumi voraus und warf Yohji einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Nachdem sie an dem Playboy vorbeigegangen war, startete er noch einen Versuch. "Ich bin übrigens Yohji! Hast Du heute Abend schon was vor? Ich habe heute Abend nämlich frei..." hauchte er Ayumi ins Ohr. Doch die sah den Playboy nur gelangweilt an. "So ein Pech für Dich! Wieder ein Abend, den Du vor dem Fernseher verbringen musst." Yohji warf Ken einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Miststück" zischte er so leise, dass es nur Ken verstand. Ken musste trotzdem lachen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sich Yohji an ihr die Zähne ausbiss und er so leicht an sie rankam? Der geknickte Playboy zog es vor erst einmal aufzugeben und schenkte ein paar anderen Kundinnen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. An der Kasse machte Ken alles weitere wegen den Blumenkästen klar. Ken schrieb standardmäßig Ayumis Adresse auf einen Auftragszettel. Sogar Aya der gedankenverloren die Schaufensterscheiben putzte, war auf Ayumi aufmerksam geworden. Eine Frau die Yohji einfach so abblitzen ließ gab es nicht alle Tage. Sie schien ihm sehr sympathisch zu sein. 'Sie ist anders als die Gören da draußen.' dachte er sich. "Alles klar. Dann bis morgen!" verabschiedete sich Ayumi freundlich von Ken. "Bis morgen und vielen Dank!" rief Ken und dachte bereits schon über die Zusammenstellung der Blumenkästen nach. Ayumi verabschiedete sich beim Hinausgehen auch von Aya. "Tschüß!" Der Rothaarige sah sie nur fragend an. Doch das Hinausgehen erwies sich als gar nicht so leicht. Schließlich musste sie sich wieder durch die Massen von Schulmädchen kämpfen, die den Laden blockierten. "Sagt mal, wollt ihr denn nichts kaufen?" fragte Ayumi. "Wenn ihr nichts kaufen wollt, dann verschwindet halt!" Jetzt war sie Aya endgültig sympathisch. "Bis morgen" rief er ihr nach und erntete zwei erstaunte Blicke von Ken und Yohji. 'Außergewöhnlich' dachte er und schrubbte weiter die Fenster. In diesem Moment kämpfte sich Omi durch die Tür in den Laden und warf der hübschen Braunhaarigen einen fragenden Blick hinterher. 


	2. 2 Kapitel

Kapitel 2  
  
"Außergewöhnlich" schwärmte Ken am Abend immer noch von Ayumi. Normalerweise behielt er seine Gefühle für sich, da er es hasste, dass Yohji immer seinen Spott damit treiben musste. Aber heute Abend war der Playboy überhaupt nicht zum spotten aufgelegt. "Außergewöhnlich - pah!" rief er zu Ken hinüber. "Was hast Du, was ich nicht habe? Ich glaube die Süße braucht eine Brille!" Nachdem Aya Omi die Ereignisse des Tages berichtet hatte, konnte Omi sich vor lachen kaum halten. "Yohji hat einen Korb gekriegt? Den Tag muss ich mir im Kalender anstreichen!" Ken und Omi lachten, sogar Aya schmunzelte leicht. Nur einer fand das gar nicht witzig. "Jaja, spotte nur..." grummelte der gekränkte Playboy vor sich hin und zog wieder an seiner Zigarette. "Ich hatte heute eben einen schlechten Tag. Wenn sie wiederkommt versuche ich es wieder!" Omi traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Yohji, gibst Du denn nie auf? Musst Du denn wirklich jede Frau auf der Welt erobern?" "Kannst Du nicht einsehen, dass Du dieses Mal verloren hast?" fragte Ken "Nur wer aufgibt hat verloren, mein lieber Ken, merk Dir das!" gab Yohji trocken zurück. "Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Sie wird mit mir ausgehen..." "Seid mal still!" rief Omi und stellte den Fernseher etwas lauter.  
  
Es waren die Nachrichten. ...7 Menschen wurden schwer verletzt, der Sachschaden beläuft sich auf schätzungsweise mehrere tausend.... "Was ist da passiert?" fragte Aya. Die vier Jungs starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm und betrachteten die Bilder eines verwüsteten Marktplatzes. Die Nachrichtensprecherin gab weitere Informationen. "Der Student Shinichi Nagoya studierte Chemie an der hiesigen Universität. Der überall beliebte Student galt als ausgeglichen und immer freundlich. Trotzdem verletzte er auf höchst brutale Art und Weise sieben Menschen schwer, indem er mit einem Baseballschläger auf sie losging. Er konnte von einigen Wachmännern überwältigt werden. Keiner seiner Bekannten konnte Auskünfte über mögliche Beweggründe geben. Leider ist es bis jetzt nicht möglich gewesen den Studenten zu vernehmen, da er nach dem Vorfall in einen komatösen Zustand fiel. Die Ärzte bezeichnen seinen Zustand als kritisch..."  
  
Yohji war entsetzt. "Er hat sogar Frauen angegriffen..." Er hasste Männer die Frauen weh taten. Die anderen Jungs von Weiss sahen einander an. "Wie kann nur jemand so etwas tun?" fragte Omi. Aya sah nachdenklich auf den Fernseher. "Tja, sie sind die freundlichsten Menschen auf der Welt doch eines Tages brennt bei ihnen ne Sicherung durch und sie töten Menschen...." beantwortete Yohji die Frage des Jüngsten. "Also meiner Meinung nach stimmt da was nicht." Ken hatte Zweifel. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn bei dieser Geschichte. Omi sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Meinst Du wirklich, Ken? Denkst Du da steckt mehr dahinter? Wenn Du willst, kann ich morgen im Internet die Presse- und Polizeiberichte checken." Omi war immer sofort hilfsbereit, das musste Ken ihm lassen. Nicht umsonst war er der taktische Kopf von Weiss, der Einsätze bis ins Detail plante. "Ich danke Dir Omi. Das wäre gut. Aber mit reichts für heute, ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Leute!" mit diesen Worten stand Ken auf und ging nach oben. In dieser Nacht träumte er von einer wunderschönen braunhaarigen Frau...  
  



	3. 3 Kapitel

  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Am nächsten Tag harrten alle vier Jungs der Dinge die da kommen sollten. Sogar Aya war gespannt (was er natürlich nie zugeben würde), was Yohji sich ausgedacht hatte um Ayumi zu bewegen mit ihm auszugehen. Gegen Nachmittag klingelte das Telefon im Laden. Aya telefonierte eine Weile. "Ja, natürlich....liefern wir, kein Problem...welche Blumen?....eine sehr gute Wahl....ich brauche nur noch ihre Adresse..." Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, ging er auf Yohji zu und sagte "Ein Auftrag für Dich Casanova. Da war gerade eine reizende junge Dame am Telefon, die Blumen für 16 Uhr bestellt hat. Hier ist ihre Adresse." Der Playboy riss Aya gierig den Zettel aus der Hand. "Lass mich das nur machen, das ist eindeutig mein Spezialgebiet..." erklärte Yohji. Nachdem er die bestellten Blumen arrangiert hatte, zog er auch schon los, in der Hoffnung ein neues Abenteuer erleben zu können. Seine Eroberungspläne schien er völlig vergessen zu haben.  
  
Als Yohji ungefähr eine halbe Stunde unterwegs war, stand Ayumi im Laden. Die drei übrig gebliebenen Jungs begrüßten sie höflich. "Hallo!" rief sie ihnen zu. Omi goss gerade die Blumen und nutzte die Gelegenheit sich auch vorzustellen. "Ach übrigens, ich bin Omi - wir kennen uns noch nicht." und schenkte ihr ein süßes Lächeln. Ayumi erwiderte das Lächeln und ging dann auf Aya zu. Ken's Herz rutschte in diesem Moment in die Hose. Was hatte Ayumi mit dem kratzbürstigen Aya zu schaffen? "Danke, dass Du mitgespielt hast! Meine Großmutter wird sich sicher über die hübschen Blumen freuen!" Aya lächelte. Langsam dämmerte es Ken. "Ayumi, Du hast..." "Der arme Yohji" lachte Omi "Das war aber ein gemeiner Trick!" Jetzt stimmte auch Ken in das allgemeine Gelächter mit ein. "Ohne Dich hätte es nicht funktioniert...ähm.." wandte sich Ayumi wieder an den Rothaarigen und versuchte verzweifelt sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. "Aya" stellte sich dieser kurz vor. "Genau. Danke Aya. Wie viel bin ich Euch für die Blumen und die Lieferung an meine Großmutter schuldig?" Ken rechnete schnell nach und nannte Ayumi einen etwas niedrigeren Preis, den sie gerne bezahlte. "Die Lieferung geht aufs Haus. Deine Blumenkästen sind auch schon fertig. Möchtest Du sie sehen?" fragte Ken. Ayumi lachte vor Freude. "Aber gerne..." Ken verschwand schnell in einer Tür, kam aber gleich mit zwei üppig bepflanzten Blumenkästen zurück. "Ich dachte, ich kombiniere den Enzian mit einigen anderen pflegeleichten Sorten..." erklärte er und zeigte ihr die verschiedenen anderen Blumen. Ab und zu sah er in Ayumis Gesicht. Sie strahlte vor Glück. "Sie sind wirklich wunderschön - nur....wie bekomme ich die beiden Kästen nach Hause? Die sehen ziemlich schwer aus..." fragte sie. "Ach, wenn es nur das ist!" lachte Ken erleichtert. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie gefallen Dir nicht. Wenn Du möchtest helfe ich Dir tragen."  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren die beiden auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. "Noch mal vielen Dank, dass Du mir hilfst..." begann Ayumi das Gespräch, weil ihr in Ken's Gegenwart einfach im Moment kein besseres Thema einfiel. Der hübsche junge Mann neben ihr machte sie ganz nervös. Sie musterte ihn unauffällig. Ihr gefiel seine hochgewachsene Gestalt und sein sportlicher Körper zog sie magisch an. Ken sah sie an und lächelte. Einige braune Strähnen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Ayumi wäre ihm am liebsten ganz zärtlich mit ihren Händen durch die Haare gefahren, aber dafür war sie zu schüchtern. Kens Lächeln nahm sie gefangen. Er war glücklich mit ihr alleine sein zu dürfen, wenn auch nur kurz. "Ich helfe Dir doch gerne." Gab er zurück. "Du bist erst kürzlich hierher gezogen, oder? Was machst Du so, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Ich habe hier an der Universität einen Job als Hilfswissenschaftlerin bekommen. Deswegen bin ich jetzt hier. Morgen ist mein erster Tag." antwortete Ayumi und sah zu Boden. "Oh, das ist ja interessant" gab Ken ehrlich zurück und forschte weiter. "In welchem Gebiet bist Du tätig?" "Chemie" Ayumi sah zu Ken auf und erhaschte einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. "Genauer gesagt Gentechnik. Als Hilfswissenschaftlerin am Lehrstuhl von Professor Sotomura werde ich Studenten betreuen und dem Professor bei seinen Forschungen zur Hand gehen. Außerdem habe ich hier an der Uni die Möglichkeit selber meinen Forschungen nachzugehen und meine Doktorarbeit endlich fertig zu schreiben. Professor Sotomura besteht darauf. Ich habe wirklich Glück, Ken." Ken war total erstaunt. Ayumi war also nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch super intelligent. 'Kein Wunder, dass Yohji sich die Zähne an ihr ausbeißt' dachte er für sich und lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Vor einem großen mehrstöckigen Haus blieb Ayumi stehen. "So, da wären wir. Meine Wohnung liegt gleich im Erdgeschoss." Sie lief voraus und schloss mit ihrem Schlüssel erst die Haus- und dann die Wohnungstüre auf. Ehe er es sich versah, stand Ken schon mitten in Ayumis Wohnung. Sie war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet und er fühlte sich auf Anhieb wohl. Die hübsche Braunhaarige ging zu einem Fenster und stellte den Blumenkasten ab. Dann wandte sie sich zu Ken und sagte "Der andere gehört ins Schlafzimmer, warte, ich gehe Dir voraus und mache die Tür auf..." 'Das Schlafzimmer?' Ken schluckte, vertraute aber darauf das Ayumi nie solche Hintergedanken haben konnte. Bereitwillig folgte er ihr. Das Schlafzimmer war der größte Raum der ganzen Wohnung und an einer Seite stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Laptop darauf. Ken stellte den Blumenkasten auf den Fenstersims und drehte sich um. Dabei fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf das riesige Doppelbett, das die andere Seite des Raumes einnahm. Ayumi war seinem Blick gefolgt und lachte. "Es ist wohl etwas übertrieben für eine Single-Frau, oder?" "Aber wer will schon ewig Single bleiben?" dachte Ken und bemerkte an ihrem Lachen, dass er seinen Gedanken wohl doch laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er spürte direkt, wie im die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Ich meine...äh...ich muss weg" stammelte er. Die wunderschöne Braunhaarige lies sich jedoch keine Spur von Zorn anmerken und zog ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Möchtest Du noch etwas trinken?" fragte sie. Ken sah auf die Uhr und antwortete "Nein, tut mir leid, ich muss zum Laden zurück...Wir sehen uns!" und stürzte aus der Wohnung. 'Ich bin ein totaler Idiot' dachte er sich auf dem Rückweg. 'Sie denkt jetzt bestimmt, ich bin genauso ein Macho wie Yohji! Toll! Die sehe ich bestimmt nicht wieder...' Gedankenverloren lief er die Straße Richtung Blumenladen zurück und bemerkte nicht einmal Ayumis Gesicht, das ihm durch ein Fenster mit großen braunen Augen nachsah.  
  
Nachdem Ken den Blumenladen erreicht hatte, dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange und Yohji kam zurück. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Omi und Ken konnten sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Als dann Yohji schnurstracks auf Aya zuging, sich vor ihm aufbaute und "Wie war das mit der ganz reizenden jungen Dame?" fragte, waren die beiden nicht mehr zu halten. Sie prusteten fast gleichzeitig los, doch Aya blieb wie immer ganz cool. Nicht einmal ein wütender Yohji konnte ihn aus der Ruhe bringen. "War irgendwas? War sie doch nicht so reizend? Oder nicht Dein Typ?" fragte er. Das Gelächter im Hintergrund wurde immer lauter. "Die reizende junge Dame war 85!" gab der Playboy zurück. "Das war wirklich fies! Und deswegen hab ich Ayumi verpasst!" Ken trat mit tränennassen Augen neben Yohji "Übrigens, sie lässt Dich schön grüßen! Sie kam nur ein paar Minuten nachdem Du losgegangen warst..." "Danke, dass Du auch noch reintreten musst, wenn ich am Boden liege!" schnauzte ihn Yohji an. Da übernahm wieder Aya das Wort. "Sie hofft, das ihre Großmutter sich über die Blumen gefreut hat." Das war zuviel für Yohji. "Ihre WAS?" doch er verstand nur zu gut. Schmollend zog er seine Jacke aus, warf sie auf den Kleiderständer und machte sich auf dem Weg nach oben. "Ich mache für heute Schluss. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich lege mich ins Bett." 


	4. 4 Kapitel

Kapitel 4  
  
Gleich nachdem sie mit ihren Kursen in der Universität fertig war, machte sich Ayumi auf den Weg zum Blumenladen. Sie wollte sich unbedingt noch einmal bei Ken bedanken und versuchen ihn zu einem Date zu überreden. Schon bevor sie um die Ecke in die Straße einbog, in der der Blumenladen lag, wurde sie fast von einer Gruppe Mädchen überrannt. "Hoffentlich sind sie heute wieder alle zusammen!" "Da ist einer süßer als der andere..." "Ich stehe total auf Yohji!" "Ich auf Ken, ob der mal mit mir ausgeht?" Ayumi wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. 'Na, die Jungs sind ja wirklich ziemlich begehrt.' dachte sie. 'Warum sollte Ken dann mit mir ausgehen, wenn er doch die volle Auswahl hat?' Omi trug gerade einen Kübel voll mit frischen Schnittblumen vor den Laden und sah Ayumi auf den Laden zukommen. Er winkte ihr fröhlich zu und rief "Ayumi, hallo! Schön dich zu sehen!" so laut, dass es die übrigen Jungs im Laden auch mitbekamen. 'Ayumi!' Kens Herz machte einen Sprung. Er wollte aus dem Laden hinauslaufen und ihr entgegengehen, aber leider kam ihm Yohji zuvor. "Du musst die hübschen Kundinnen hier noch abkassieren..." sagte dieser und war mit wenigen Schritten aus dem Laden.  
  
Als sie Yohji sah musste Ayumi unweigerlich lachen. Der Playboy kam lässig auf sie zu geschlendert und sagte: "Hallo Ayumi! Deiner Großmutter haben die Blumen sehr gut gefallen." "Ach wirklich? Dann bin ich aber froh." erwiderte sie und betrat den Laden. Sofort entdeckte sie Ken, der gerade mit dem Kassieren fertig geworden war. Er sah sie an und lächelte "Hallo. Bist du zufrieden mit deinen Blumen?" "Oh ja, sie sind einfach wunderbar" gab sie zurück und wurde ein wenig verlegen. 'Soll ich ihn fragen?' dachte sie. "Sehr gut. Das freut mich." Ken kam langsam hinter dem Tresen vor. Doch sogleich war Yohji wieder zur Stelle. "Weißt Du, Deine Großmutter war so angetan von mir, dass sie mich angefleht hat, mit Dir auszugehen. Natürlich werde ich ihr diesen Herzenswunsch erfüllen. Was sagst Du dazu? Heute Abend..." Ayumi sah sich verzweifelt im Laden um. Sie wollte zwar eine Verabredung, aber nicht mit Yohji. Da kam ihr die rettende Idee. "Vielen Dank, aber ich bin schon verabredet." Ken und der Playboy sahen einander erschrocken an. Sie beobachteten Ayumi wie sie aus ihrer Tasche eine ihrer neuen Visitenkarten zog und Ken hinhielt. "Ken, wie nett, dass Du mich gefragt hast. Dann bis heute Abend! Sagen wir 20:00 Uhr? Holst Du mich ab?" fragte sie den immer noch total verblüfften Ken. "Hier ist meine Telefonnummer, falls bei Dir was dazwischen kommt." Ayumi sah trotzig auf Yohji, der wiederum fassungslos auf Ken sah. "Also dann Jungs, macht's gut!" Ayumi drehte sich einfach um, verabschiedete sich noch bei Omi und Aya und ging dann fröhlich und stolz auf sich selbst in Richtung Ausgang. Einige Mädchen sahen ihr bewundernd nach. "Sie hat ein Date mit Ken!" "Die hat aber Glück" hörte sie die Mädchen flüstern. "Ich würde lieber mit Yohji ausgehen" Lachend verließ sie den Blumenladen. Sie war ein paar Schritte gelaufen, als sie auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte. "Ayumi! Warte!" das war Ken. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. 'Wahrscheinlich wird er mir jetzt gleich absagen' dachte sie noch bei sich als Ken schon neben ihr stand. "Ayumi...ich..." begann er. "Nein, ist schon gut" unterbrach sie ihn. "Bitte hör mir zu!" diesmal war es Ken, der sie unterbrach. "Ich wollte Dich fragen ob Du das ernst gemeint hast mit dem....Date?" "Ich...Ja klar....ich wollte mich bei Dir bedanken dass Du mir geholfen hast die Kästen heimzubringen. Natürlich war das ernst gemeint..." "Wunderbar!" rief Ken. "Dann bis um acht!" Ayumi war total glücklich. Er war nicht gekommen um ihr abzusagen, er hatte es nur einfach nicht glauben können! Am liebsten hätte sie Ken auf der Stelle umarmt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte hatte sich Ken wieder umgedreht und war zurück in den Laden gelaufen. "Bis dann" flüsterte sie leise und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Sie hatte noch so viel zu erledigen bis acht Uhr... 


	5. 5 Kapitel

Kapitel 5  
  
Es war schon spät in der Nacht als Ken und Ayumi wieder vor ihrem Haus standen. Der Abend war toll gewesen, beide hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut amüsiert. Erst hatten sie zusammen gegessen und sich danach einen tollen Film im Kino angesehen. Und dann dieser wunderschöne Spaziergang nach Hause. Ayumi hatte sich bei Ken eingehakt und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sogar den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt. "So, da sind wir. Schade, ich hätte noch ewig so weiterlaufen können" klagte Ayumi und sah Ken an. 'Vielleicht wird dieser Abend ja noch schöner...' dachte sie, wagte es aber nicht Ken zu bitten mit in ihre Wohnung zu kommen. 'Was würde er dann von mir denken? Wahrscheinlich, dass ich total leicht zu haben bin... Nein, das bin ich nicht...Er soll mich fragen..' "Ja, ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß!" antwortete Ken und löste sich von der braunhaarigen Schönheit. "Das sollten wir möglichst bald mal wiederholen." "Au ja!" rief Ayumi und lachte. "Das wäre wunderbar!" Auf einmal schien alles gesagt. Peinliche Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus. Ken sah zum Haus und Ayumi sah betreten zu Boden. "Tja" begann Ken "Dann werd ich dann mal..." Ayumi konnte ihre Enttäuschung kaum verbergen. "Ja..." murmelte sie "..dann, Gute Nacht..." "Gute Nacht" sie suchte in ihrer Tasche ihren Hausschlüssel und Ken sah ihr dabei zu. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, drehte sie sich um als wolle sie zur Haustüre gehen, doch da kam ihr eine Idee. Sofort drehte sie sich wieder zu dem hübschen Kerl und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ken sah sie mit großen Augen an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. 'Er ist so süß' dachte Ayumi, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm noch einmal "Gute Nacht, komm gut nach Hause!" ins Ohr. Dann drehte sie sich endgültig um, lief zur Haustür und schloss auf.  
  
In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, lachte sie laut los. Sie war wahnsinnig stolz auf sich. 'Ich bin total verknallt' stellte sie fröhlich fest. 'Aber ich hab ihn wenigstens schon einmal kurz geküsst! Schon mal ein Sieg...' Ken stand immer noch verdutzt vor ihrer Tür. Vorsichtig berührte er die Wange auf die Ayumi ihn geküsst hatte. Es kam ihm wie ein Traum vor und er fühlte immer noch ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut. Wie in Trance machte er sich auf den Heimweg. 'Wieso hat sie das getan?' fragte er sich. 'Vielleicht empfindet sie dasselbe für mich wie ich für sie? Könnte das sein? Ganz in Gedanken versunken betrat er den Blumenladen. Im Haus war bereits alles still. Die anderen schliefen schon. Um sie nicht zu wecken schlich er leise erst ins Bad und dann in sein Zimmer. 'Ich muss sie morgen unbedingt anrufen.'  
  
Ayumi kam gerade aus dem Bad. Sie fühlte sich nach diesem Abend unheimlich gut und so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Morgen würde bestimmt ein schöner Tag werden. Vielleicht würde sie Ken wiedersehen. Mit diesen Gedanken legte sie sich in ihr Bett. 'Hoffentlich ist es bald nicht mehr so einsam hier...' dachte sie und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre wenn Ken jetzt hier wäre. Das Telefon riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. 'Wer ruft mich denn jetzt um die Zeit an?' dachte sie und zögerte zuerst den Hörer abzunehmen. Aber dann erkannte sie die angezeigte Telefonnummer. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Schnell nahm sie den Hörer ab. "Hallo?" fragte sie. "Ayumi...hier ist Ken..." hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme in der Leitung. "Ken! Wie schön dass Du anrufst" Ayumi log nicht, aber neugierig war sie schon. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie. "Ich..." Ken zögerte. Wie sollte er ihr es sagen? Er wollte ihr auf einmal so viel sagen, dass er sie brauchte, dass sie wunderschön war, dass er sie unbedingt wiedersehen wollte, dass er es bereute nach Hause gegangen zu sein, und und und... Stattdessen brachte er nur ein leises "Ich wollte Deine Stimme noch einmal hören..." heraus. Aber Ayumi hatte sehr wohl verstanden was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Vor lauter Glück lachte sie leise in den Hörer und erwiderte "Ich finde es auch wunderbar Deine Stimme noch mal zu hören...danke dass Du angerufen hast." Ihre Stimme klang wahnsinnig sanft und streichelte Ken's gemarterte Seele. Er hatte es einfach nicht ausgehalten. Als er einsam in seinem Bett gelegen war, hatte er nur an sie denken können. Es war wie ein Zwang gewesen sie anzurufen. Ken war jetzt schon süchtig nach dieser Frau, das wusste er und genoss diese Sucht in vollen Zügen. Besonders weil er sich sicher war, dass Ayumi das selbe für ihn empfand. "Ayumi?" fragte er sanft. Ken wollte soviel Zärtlichkeit in seine Stimme legen wie er nur konnte. Ihre Antwort kam sofort. "Ja, Ken? Was willst Du mir sagen?" Ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Würde er ihr sagen dass er sie liebte? Das wäre zu schön... "Ayumi, kann ich Dich morgen von der Universität abholen?" So einfach konnte man sie aus ihren Träumen reißen. Tja, das war zwar keine Liebeserklärung, aber auch nicht schlecht. "Natürlich!" Ayumis Herz hüpfte vor Freude und sie erklärte "Ich habe morgen nur zwei Kurse und kann deswegen früher mit meinen Forschungen anfangen. Für Dich mache ich früher Schluss!" "Toll!" Ken lachte. "Wie wäre es so mit 14 Uhr?" fragte Ayumi. "Geht klar!" Ken klang wie ein übermütiger Schuljunge. "Wir treffen uns an dem großen Brunnen, ok?" Ayumi war überrascht, dass Ken sich so gut an der Universität auskannte aber fragte nicht nach sondern willigte ein. "Schön! Dann bis morgen! Gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht!" Ken legte auf. "Ja!" schrie er vor Freude so laut, dass sogar Yohji sich belästigt fühlte. Dieser klopfte gegen die Wand und schrie "Hier gibt es hart arbeitende Männer, die gerne schlafen würden! Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf! Also sei gefälligst etwas leiser!" 'Oh man!' dachte Ken und achtete überhaupt nicht auf Yohjis Schimpf-Tiraden. 'Ich bin hoffnungslos verliebt...' Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein... 


	6. 6 Kapitel

Kapitel 6  
  
Die Kurse schienen überhaupt nicht enden zu wollen. Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Ayumi war extra früh aufgestanden, hatte geduscht und war schon um 8 Uhr in der Universität über ihrer Forschungsarbeit gesessen. Professor Sotomura hatte sie besucht und sie hatten sich kurz über ihre Fortschritte unterhalten. Sie bewunderte den Professor sehr. Er war ein sehr kompetenter Mann und ihr absolutes Vorbild. Er schien wirklich auf jedes chemische Problem eine Antwort zu haben. Danach war sie zum Labor gegangen um ihre beiden Kurse abzuhalten. Der eine war ein Kurs für Erstsemesterstudenten, der meistens irgendwo im Chaos endete. Die Studenten sollten mit ihrer Hilfe chemische Versuche nachvollziehen, die ihnen Professor Sotomura oder Dr. Asimov in seiner Vorlesung gezeigt hatte. Nur meistens endeten diese Veranstaltungen mit einer kleineren Explosion, weil einige Studenten noch nicht die richtige Sorgfalt entwickelt hatten. Aber trotzdem liebte sie diesen Kurs. Nur heute wollte sie ihn so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen. Der zweite Kurs beschäftigte sich mit DNA Analysen für höhere Semester. Ayumi fand diesen Kurs eigentlich zum Sterben langweilig, weil sie nicht viel zu tun hatte außer ein paar vereinzelte Fragen zu klären. Aber irgendwann war auch dieser Kurs vorbei. Nervös sah sie auf ihre Uhr. 13:45 Uhr. 'Noch eine Viertelstunde, sehr gut' dachte sie, rannte zu ihrem Büro und zog sich schnell einen anderen Rock und ein T- Shirt an, dass sie für ihre Verabredung mitgebracht hatte. Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel, fuhr sich durch die Haare und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Festplatz der Uni wo der große Springbrunnen stand.  
  
Es war wundervolles Wetter. Die Sonne schien und es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Auf dem Festplatz tummelten sich unzählige Studenten. Einige lagen faul in der Sonne, andere lasen in Büchern, manche standen in Gruppen zusammen und diskutierten über Veranstaltungen und Dozenten oder einfach nur darüber in welche Kneipe es abends hingehen würde. Einige Studenten hatten ihre Kinder mitgebracht, die jetzt vor dem Brunnen oder auf der Wiese zusammen spielten. Alles in allem war es ein friedliches Bild. Ayumi ging auf den Brunnen zu. Es war noch kein Ken zu entdecken. 'Naja, es ist noch nicht ganz 14 Uhr. Vielleicht ist auch viel im Blumenladen los...' dachte sie und entdeckte eine Gruppe von Chemiestudenten, die sie freundlich zu sich riefen. Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten mit den Studenten unterhalten hatte, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Brunnen. Da stand er. Ken war da und hatte einen Strauß Blumen in der Hand. 'Wie süß' schwärmte Ayumi und verabschiedete sich von den anderen Studenten. "Also dann, bis morgen!" rief sie ihnen zu und rannte in Richtung Ken. "Ken!" Als er sie entdeckte lachte er fröhlich. "Hallo!" rief er und breitete seine Arme aus, in die Ayumi überglücklich hineinsank. Natürlich war das den Studenten nicht entgangen. "Sagt mal, ist das nicht der eine aus diesem Blumenladen?" fragte eine Studentin. "Oh, der ist aber süß" bemerkte eine andere. "Die hat vielleicht ein Glück!" Aber Ayumi und Ken hatten die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Die Lippen der beiden Liebenden kamen sich immer näher. Ayumi schloss glücklich die Augen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten seine weichen Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe, als auf einmal...  
  
..."AAAHHH" ein markerschütternder Schrei die Ruhe und den Frieden auf dem Universitätsgelände störte. Ayumi zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. "Was war das?" fragte sie. "Ich weiß nicht, lass uns nachsehen" schlug Ken vor. Die beiden liefen los. Auf einmal begannen Menschen in Panik durcheinander zu laufen. "Er hat eine Waffe!" schrie jemand von irgendwoher, ein anderer "Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" Und da sahen Ayumi und Ken auch schon was los war. Auf der Mitte des Platzes stand ein Mann und hielt etwas in die Höhe. "Er hat ein Katana[1]!" Ken stockte der Atem. "Er wird doch damit nicht auf unschuldige Menschen losgehen...." Der Mann drehte sich um und Ayumi konnte sein Gesicht erkennen. "Aber, das ist doch..." stotterte sie. "Du kennst ihn?" fragte Ken. "JA, das ist einer meiner Studenten! Sein Name ist....Hideki Toudai...." sie konnte es nicht fassen. Hideki war einer der vielversprechendsten Talente der höheren Semester, Professor Sotomura hielt viel von ihm. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun? Die Menschen in Hidekis Umgebung hatten sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Alle, bis auf ein kleines Kind, das gedankenverloren mit einem Spielzeugauto beschäftigt war. Und genau auf dieses Kind ging Hideki mit erhobenen Katana zu. "Ken!" rief Ayumi. "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" Aber anstatt auf Kens Antwort zu warten, lief sie kurzentschlossen los. "Ayumi!" schrie Ken, warf seinen Blumenstrauß zur Seite und rannte ihr hinterher. Sie hatte das Kind fast erreicht. "Hideki! Du kennst mich doch! Hör auf!" schrie sie den Mann an und versuchte an seine Vernunft zu appellieren. "Komm zu Dir! HIDEKI" Doch dieser drehte nur den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie mit leeren Augen an. "Ihr werdet alle bezahlen...." stammelte er "Ich muss alle töten....alle....töten...." Ayumi war bei dem Kind angekommen und riss es in die Höhe. Sofort fing es an zu weinen, weil es sein Spielzeugauto vor Schreck verloren hatte. Sie drehte sich schützend vor das Kind. Hideki setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf, holte mit dem Katana aus und schlug zu. Ayumi schloss die Augen. Aber da war Ken zur Stelle. Er warf sich auf den durchgedrehten Studenten und riss ihn um. Hideki schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden auf. Nur leider kam Ken eine hundertstel Sekunde zu spät, das Katana hatte Ayumi am Arm getroffen und ihr tief in den Oberarm geschnitten. Von der Wucht des Schlages wurde sie zu Boden geworfen. Sofort rannten andere Stundenten herbei um Ken zu helfen. "Haltet ihn fest!" befahl Ken und kickte das Katana, das dem Amokläufer aus der Hand gefallen war, einige Meter weg. "Ruft die Polizei!" Die anderen Studenten hielten den durch den Aufprall bewusstlosen Hideki weiterhin fest und fühlten sich wie die Helden der Stunde.  
  
Dann war Ken bei Ayumi. Bei ihrem Sturz hatte sie das Kind losgelassen. Die Mutter war jetzt bei ihm und weinte vor Glück dass ihm nichts passiert war. "Danke" rief sie Ken mit tränenerstickter Stimme zu. "Vielen Dank für alles! Sie sind Helden!" 'Helden, pah' dachte Ken. Seine größere Sorge galt der braunhaarigen Schönheit die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. "Ayumi..." rief Ken. "Hörst Du mich? Du blutest ja..." Benommen schlug sie wieder die Augen auf. "Ken..." flüsterte sie. Vorsichtig hob sie Ken hoch und trug sie zu einer Bank. Dort sah er sich die Wunde an. "Das muss genäht werden, ich bringe Dich ins Krankenhaus." erklärte er und verband ihren Arm provisorisch. Ayumi sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ken wusste nicht ob sie wirklich verstand was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte, aber sie hob ihren gesunden Arm und berührte damit vorsichtig sein Gesicht. "Ken..." langsam hob sie den Kopf und endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen. Beide versanken in einen wunderschönen Kuss. "Ayumi, das war so dumm von Dir!" flüsterte Ken, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dabei küsste er noch einmal ihre Stirn. Aber Ayumi hörte ihn nur noch weit entfernt, vor ihren Augen wurde alles schwarz.  
  
----------------------- [1] Jap. Samurai-Schwert 


	7. 7 Kapitel

Kapitel 7  
  
Als Ayumi die Augen aufschlug, lag sie auf einem großen Tisch. 'Ein Krankenhaus' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. "Du bist ja wach..."hörte sie Kens Stimme. Langsam versuchte sie aufzustehen, aber sank sofort wieder zurück, weil ein Arm sie nicht tragen wollte. "Was?" fragte sie. Aber Ken war schon zur Stelle, stützte sie und half ihr sich aufzusetzen. "Vorsichtig. Die Wunde ist schon genäht. Wenn Du Dich einigermaßen wieder fit fühlst, kann ich Dich nach Hause bringen." erklärte Ken. Ayumi drehte langsam den Kopf und sah ihren bandagierten linken Oberarm an. Bruchstückhaft erinnerte sie sich. "Hideki..." flüsterte sie. "Die Polizei hat ihn festgenommen - oder das was von ihm übrig ist." sagte Ken nüchtern. "Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung..." "Oh" Ayumi war einfach noch nicht fähig ganze Sätze zu bilden. Sie sah Ken an und langsam kam die volle Erinnerung zurück. Ken hatte sich auf Hideki gestürzt, sonst wäre sie nicht nur mit einer Schnittwunde davongekommen. "Ken...das war ziemlich dumm von mir..." Ken setzte sich zu ihr auf den Tisch und nahm sie in seine Arme. "Ach, vergiss es. Hauptsache Dir ist nichts passiert. Aber Du bist ein Held" flüsterte er zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ayumi genoss seine Nähe. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und die beiden versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Auf einmal wurde die Türe des Raumes geöffnet. "Na, meiner Patientin scheint es ja wesentlich besser zu gehen!" lachte der Arzt, der hereinkam. "Oh, ja" sagte Ayumi verlegen und fühlte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Herr Doktor, wann kann ich nach Hause?" Der Arzt ging auf den Tisch zu und prüfte den Verband. Dann sah er Ayumi ins Gesicht und sagte "Junges Fräulein, wenn sie mir versprechen übermorgen zur Untersuchung zu kommen, kann ihr Freund sie gleich mitnehmen." Damit warf er einen Blick zu Ken. "Aber bitte schonen sie ihren Arm noch ein wenig - in jeder Hinsicht!" Ken verstand diesen Seitenhieb im ersten Moment nicht. "Wie?!?" stotterte er. Da begannen Ayumi und der Doktor zu lachen. "Ach so..." mittlerweile war auch bei Ken der Groschen gefallen. "Ja, ich verspreche es." "Nun gut." Der Doktor drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. "Bitte lassen sie sich für übermorgen einen Termin an der Rezeption geben. Da können sie sich auch ihre Krankmeldung für eine Woche abholen." 'Krankmeldung?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf 'für eine Woche? Unmöglich!' "Danke" antwortete Ken. "Und noch einmal" mahnte der Arzt. "Der Arm braucht jetzt erst mal absolute Ruhe! Auf wiedersehen!" Der Arzt ging und im selben Moment kam eine Schwester in den Raum. Sie legte Ayumi ein Dreieckstuch um und legte ihren Arm hinein. "So, jetzt können sie gehen. Bitte folgen sie mir zur Rezeption, da werde ich ihnen die Krankmeldung und einen Termin geben." sagte die Krankenschwester freundlich und ging Ayumi und Ken voraus.  
  
Als sie das Krankenhaus verließen, war es bereits Abend. "Jetzt muss ich mich aber erst mal bei Dir entschuldigen." begann Ayumi. "Warum?" "Naja, ich habe uns den ganzen Tag verdorben! Und die Jungs im Laden machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen wo Du abgeblieben bist..." Ken lachte, nahm sie in seine starken Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. "Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich Du mich heute trotz allem gemacht hast" flüsterte er ihr zu. "Komm jetzt, da drüben steht mein Motorrad, ich fahre auch ganz vorsichtig." 


	8. 8 Kapitel

Kapitel 8  
  
"Mit einem Katana?" Aya legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Und Ayumi ist so gut wie nicht verletzt?" fragte Yohji, der sich wie immer am meisten Sorgen um die hübsche Braunhaarige machte. 'Wenn der wüsste' lachte Ken in sich hinein. "Nur eine Schnittwunde am Arm, sonst nichts." "Wow, da hat sie aber mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt." stellte Aya fest. Innerlich war er ganz schön aufgewühlt. Schließlich wusste er sehr gut was ein Katana für hässliche Wunden anrichten konnte... "Trotz allem ist Ayumi ein richtiger Held!" bemerkte Omi und sah Ken an. "Und der Typ ist einfach so aufgetaucht und hat angefangen um sich zu schlagen? Wie seltsam... Zwei Mal in einer Woche...Da muss es einen Zusammenhang geben..." murmelte er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Ken folgte ihm zu seinem Computer. "Merkwürdig ist auch, dass die Amokläufer danach immer ins Koma fallen. Sie können also nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden." Omi suchte im Internet. Er durchstöberte Polizeiakten und Krankenhausberichte. Ken war in die Küche gegangen um Tee zu machen. Auf einmal fiel Omi etwas auf. "KEN!" rief der Jüngere. "Ich hab was - das musst Du sehen..." Einige Sekunden später kam Ken mit einem neugierigen Gesicht und zwei Tassen voll leckerem Tee zu Omi. "Hier für Dich - Was hast Du herausgefunden?" fragte er neugierig und stellte eine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. "Es ist so leicht, dass es mir gar nicht gleich aufgefallen ist!" begann Omi seinen Bericht. "Beide Amokläufer waren Studenten." "Ja - und?" "Jetzt rate mal was die beiden studiert haben...Chemie" fuhr er fort. "Du meinst, dass sie als eine Art Versuchskaninchen missbraucht wurden?" Ken konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte ein Mensch, ein Wissenschaftler das tun? Omi tippte ein wenig auf der Tastatur und murmelte "Mal sehen...Jetzt hab ich's!" Der Kleine zeigte triumphierend auf seinen Monitor. "Schau her Ken...eine Liste der Chemie- Dozenten und nur ein einziger Professor - Professor Sotomura! Ich bin ein Genie..." Auf einmal kamen Ken Ayumis Worte in den Sinn... "Ich habe hier an der Universität einen Job als Hilfswissenschaftlerin...Studenten betreuen und dem Professor bei seinen Forschungen zur Hand gehen...." Ken stockte der Atem. "Ayumi..." flüsterte er. "Was?" fragte Omi, "Was ist mit ihr?" Aber Ken hörte den Jungen gar nicht. Wenn er jetzt etwas sagte würde Ayumi vielleicht in etwas hineingezogen von dem sie nichts wusste.  
  
Gedankenverloren ging er auf sein Zimmer. 'Ayumi würde nie so etwas schreckliches tun - das kann nicht sein. Auch nicht für die Forschung...' Doch er musste Gewissheit haben. Er griff zu seinem Telefon und wählte ihre Nummer. Es klingelte...1 Mal...2 Mal...3 Mal...Er überlegte was er eigentlich zu ihr sagen wollte....4 Mal...5 Mal...6 Mal...7 Mal...auf einmal wurde der Hörer abgenommen und er hörte Ayumis Stimme. "Hallo hier ist Ayumi Minazuki! Ich bin leider im Moment nicht zu Hause, aber ich freue mich über jede Nachricht nach dem Piep, Danke!" Ken legte auf. 'Verdammt! Wo kann sie nur sein? Sie ist doch verletzt - wo könnte sie so spät abends noch hingegangen sein?' Jetzt machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. Kurzentschlossen stand Ken vom Bett auf und rannte die Stufen hinunter in Richtung Haustüre. Die anderen saßen im Wohnzimmer und drehten sich neugierig nach Ken um. "Ich muss noch mal los!" rief dieser. "Ayumi ruft..." spottete Yohji und zog mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an seiner Zigarette. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht" gab ihm Ken trotzig zurück, schnappte sich seine Jacke und war schon aus der Tür. Er nahm sein Motorrad und fuhr los. Als er vor Ayumis Haus ankam, konnte er sehen, dass in ihrer Wohnung kein Licht brannte. Trotzdem stieg er ab und klingelte. Nichts. Keine Reaktion. Er klingelte Sturm. Auf einmal öffnete sich ein Fenster und eine alte Dame sah hinaus. "Junger Herr, suchen sie die junge Dame vom Erdgeschoss?" "Guten Abend! Haben sie sie vielleicht gesehen? Ich bin ihr Freund, ich mache mir nur Sorgen.." rief er freundlich zu ihr hinauf. Der besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme blieb ihr nicht verborgen. "Sie ist vor zwei Stunden noch einmal weggegangen." Gab die alte Dame bereitwillig Auskunft. "Vielen Dank! Einen schönen Abend noch!" Bei diesen Worten war Ken schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Motorrad. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Der einzige Ort, der ihm einfiel war die Universität. Aber jetzt? Um diese Zeit? 'Ich muss es versuchen' dachte er sich und fuhr los.  
  
Und wirklich. Als er an der Universität ankam, sah er eine kleine Gruppe von 4 Personen an der Straße stehen, die sich unterhielten. Ein älterer Herr, 2 Männer und - Ayumi! Er fuhr hin und blieb kurz vor ihnen stehen. Ayumi erkannte ihn sofort. "Ken!" rief sie und lief ihm entgegen. "Was für eine Überraschung! Ich freue mich dich zu sehen!" "Ayumi" Ken nahm den Helm ab, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich hab bei Dir zu Hause angerufen, da war niemand und ich dachte Dir wäre etwas passiert!" Er bekam ein Lachen als Antwort. "Professor Sotomura rief mich an, komm ich stelle dich ihm vor!" mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn vom Motorrad und ging auf die Gruppe zu. "Professor Sotomura, das ist mein Freund Ken Hidaka. Die anderen Herren sind Dr. Asimov und Jei Yamamoto." Ken verbeugte sich höflich. "Es tut mir leid das ich Sie gestört habe, ich war nur in Sorge um Ayumi, schließlich ist ihr Arm verletzt..." Der Professor sah ihn an und lachte "Im Gegenteil, wir müssen uns bei Ihnen entschuldigen, dass wir Ihnen Ihre Freundin weggenommen haben..." "..Aber sie müssen verstehen, wir arbeiten an einem sehr wichtigen Projekt und das erfordert vollen Einsatz." erklärte Dr. Asimov ernst. "Jei, Sie können jetzt gehen..." Jei verabschiedete sich bei allen und ging. Ken betrachtete die beiden übriggebliebenen Männer, die sich noch mit Ayumi unterhielten. Er verstand nicht worum es ging, die beiden Männer erregten seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Besonders der Doktor. Er hatte etwas an sich, was Ken alarmierte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte er. Nach ein paar Minuten verabschiedeten sie sich und die Männer gingen davon.  
  
Sofort wandte sich Ken an Ayumi. "Es tut mir so leid! Du denkst jetzt bestimmt ich spioniere dir nach!" "Ach Ken" begann die hübsche Braunhaarige und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass sie das Dreieckstuch nicht trug. "Der Professor rief mich an. Ich sollte sofort kommen. Alle waren sehr besorgt wegen dem Amoklauf von Hideki. Er war in unserer Forschungsgruppe, weißt Du..." "Er war WAS?" Ken staunte nicht schlecht. "Und der erste Student? Shinichi? Der auch?" "Nein, er war der Laufbursche von Dr. Asimov." Ayumis Stimme klang auf einmal nicht mehr so liebevoll. Ken fuhr ruhig fort. "Ist das nicht eigenartig? Gibt es da eine Verbindung..." Sie hatte ihn losgelassen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Was versuchst Du hier?" fragte sie ihn. "Was stellst Du für Verdächtigungen auf? Wir haben mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun..." "Ayumi..." begann Ken und versuchte sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber diese wich ihm aus. "Ayumi, ich verdächtige niemanden! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Es ist nur merkwürdig, oder findest Du nicht?" In ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. "Wie kannst Du nur so etwas sagen? Ich will Menschen helfen! Wofür hältst Du mich? Wie kannst Du mich nur so enttäuschen..." flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Bitte, ich...es wäre doch möglich das der Professor..." begann Ken. "NEIN" schrie sie ihn an. "Der Professor ist ein herzensguter Mensch! Verschwinde! Ich will Dich nicht mehr sehen!" Ken fühlte sich geschlagen. Ayumi drehte sich um und lief zurück in Richtung Universität. Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, zog sie einen Schlüssel heraus und begann die Tür aufzuschließen. Ken rannte los. "Ayumi!" rief er "Warte!" Aber sie ignorierte ihn. Die Tür öffnete sich und schlug Ken genau vor der Nase zu. "AYUMI!" schrie dieser und schlug wie wild gegen die Tür. Doch er musste einsehen, das es nichts brachte. Er setzte sich auf die Stufen vor der Uni und dachte nach. Nach einer Weile vergeblichen Wartens setzte er seinen Helm auf und fuhr los. 


	9. 9 Kapitel

Kapitel 9  
  
"Ken, ich muss wissen ob Du Recht hast." flüsterte Ayumi leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Normalerweise war es nicht ihre Art sich in fremde Büros zu schleichen, aber das schien ihr ein Notfall. Außerdem würde Professor Sotomura nichts merken. Er hielt gerade eine Vorlesung für die Studenten und würde frühestens in einer Stunde wieder zurück sein. Nach ihrem Streit mit Ken hatte sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Wie konnte er nur behaupten dass der Professor etwas mit den schrecklichen Ereignissen zu tun haben könnte? Als sie am nächsten Morgen in die Universität ging, stand ihr Entschluss fest. Sie würde nicht eher aufgeben bis sie Kens Theorie widerlegt oder Beweise für die Schuld Professor Sotomuras gefunden hatte. Ayumi hatte gewartet, bis die Sekretärin ihre Mittagspause machte. Und jetzt stand sie mitten in seinem Büro, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. 'Toll' dachte sie. 'Wonach suche ich eigentlich?' fragte sie sich und begann sich in dem großen Büro umzusehen. In der Hand hielt sie ihren Forschungsbericht, den sie dem Professor abliefern musste. Sie hatte ihn als Tarnung und Ausrede mitgenommen, falls sie erwischt würde. An der Wand standen Regale voll mit Büchern und wichtigen Unterlagen. 'Ich habe nur eine Stunde Zeit, also wo fange ich an?' Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Unterlagen gestapelt waren und der Laptop des Professors stand.  
  
Auf einmal hörte sie draußen Schritte auf dem Gang, die sich näherten. Sollte die Sekretärin etwas vergessen haben? Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Ayumi hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte ja ihre Unterlagen dabei, aber peinlich wäre ihr die Situation schon. Jetzt waren die Schritte genau bei der Tür. Ayumi sah voller Angst bereits die Türe aufgehen. Was wäre, wenn es der Professor selber wäre? Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Ihre Knie waren weich wie Wachs. Doch da bewegten sich die Schritte wieder von der Türe weg und wurden leiser. Ayumi seufzte laut auf. 'Ok, los geht's' machte sie sich selber Mut und stürmte auf den Schreibtisch zu. Die Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch waren Berichte und Arbeiten von Studenten, also nicht weiter interessant. Kurzentschlossen schaltete sie den Laptop ein und betrachtete die gespeicherten Dateien. Ayumi traute ihren Augen nicht. 'Das ist ja interessant' dachte sie. Sollte Ken wirklich Recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt haben? Es sah so aus. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür. "Frau Minazuki? Was für eine Überraschung..." Ayumi spürte, wie jede Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und auf die Person zu. "Dr. Asimov...ich...äh...ich wollte dem Professor meinen Forschungsbericht vorbeibringen." Ayumi wunderte sich, wie schamlos sie eigentlich lügen konnte und hielt Dr. Asimov die fein säuberlich getippten Seiten hin. "Da niemand da war, wollte ich sie dem Professor auf den Schreibtisch legen und da bemerkte ich, dass der Laptop noch an war..." Dr. Asimov lächelte und betrachtete ihren Bericht. "Und sie wollten ihn natürlich ausschalten. Was für ein braves Mädchen. Trotzdem sollten sie sich merken, dass man nicht ohne Erlaubnis in fremden Büros herumschnüffelt." Ayumi verbeugte sich leicht und verabschiedete sich. "Ich muss gleich einen Kurs halten, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Auf Wiedersehen." Dr. Asimov sah ihr nach, als sie den Gang hinunterlief.  
  
"Und Sie sind sicher dass sie die Dateien gesehen hat?" fragte der Professor ernst. "Absolut sicher. Sie hat ohne Ihre Erlaubnis ihr Büro betreten und sich umgesehen. Hätte ich sie nicht gestört, wäre sie jetzt vielleicht schon bei der Polizei..." Dr. Asimov hielt dem Professor eine Tasse Kaffee hin. "Diese Frau ist zu neugierig." seufzte dieser und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl in Richtung Fenster. "Das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut. Was schlagen sie vor?" Der Professor liebte es den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten. Von seinem Fenster hatte er eine wirklich gute Aussicht. Dr. Asimov lies der Sonnenuntergang jedoch völlig kalt. "Wir müssen sie unbedingt so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg schaffen. Sie wird uns sonst eine Menge Ärger machen!" Der Professor schloss die Augen. "Nun gut. Wenn sie meinen. Wir werden an ihr das Endprodukt testen." Sein Gegenüber lächelte zufrieden, was er jedoch nicht sehen konnte. "Eine sehr gute Idee. Die letzte Testphase ist heute angelaufen. Sie wird demnächst zur Durchführung kommen." Asimov schenkte sich ein wenig Milch in seinen Kaffee und prostete Sotomura zu, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte. "Es tut mir sehr leid um die Kleine, sie war ein wirklich vielversprechendes Talent im Bereich der Genforschung. Ihr Verlust wird nicht so leicht zu ersetzen sein." "Professor, sie sind ein Genie. Opfer müssen nun einmal zum Wohle der Forschung gebracht werden, dass wissen sie genau. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre ich nie so schnell vorangekommen. Sie können sich einer großzügigen Aufwandsentschädigung sicher sein und dann können sie sich die besten Assistenten leisten. Ich muss jetzt die Durchführung der nächsten Testphase überwachen. Guten Abend, Herr Professor." Mit diesen Worten trank Asimov seine Tasse leer und verschwand aus dem Büro. 


	10. 10 Kapitel

Kapitel 10  
  
Die nächste Woche war die reinste Qual für Ken. Er wusste nicht mehr wie oft er bei Ayumi angerufen, wie viele Nachrichten er ihr auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen oder wie oft er an ihrer Türe geklingelt hatte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, aber er bekam keine Chance. Ken liebte sie wirklich. Er wollte sie nicht einfach so aufgeben, er vermisste sie so sehr, ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme, ihre Nähe, einfach alles. Omis Ermittlungen führten auch zu nichts, man konnte dem Professor einfach nichts nachweisen und Kritiker schien ihn auch nicht im Visier zu haben. So vergingen die Tage im Blumenladen für Ken überhaupt nicht. Yohji versuchte ihn aufzuheitern, auch Omi gab sein bestes ihn abzulenken. Sogar Aya sprach mit ihm darüber, aber alles half nichts.  
  
Es war Samstag. Nur ein Samstag ohne Ayumi. Nach dem Feierabend saßen die Jungs wieder mal zusammen und sahen sich einen Film an. "Der ist ja super spannend" freute sich Yohji. "Ein Agentenfilm...wie realistisch" murmelte Ken. Auf einmal ging das Licht und der Fernseher aus. "Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" fragte Aya. "Stromausfall? Ich überprüfe die Sicherungen..." Doch kaum war er aufgestanden ging das Licht wieder an. "Wie seltsam..." murmelte Aya und wollte sich wieder setzen. "Bleib bloß stehen!" rief Yohji. "Sonst geht das Licht wieder aus..." Der Playboy lachte, und erntete einen gelangweilten Blick von Aya, der sich trotz Warnung wieder hinsetzte. "Dann können wir ja jetzt weiterschauen." sagte Omi fröhlich und schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde reichte es Ken endgültig. Der Agentenfilm war todlangweilig, fand er. "Also wenn nichts besseres kommt, gehe ich ins Bett." "Ach Ken, bitte!" Omi machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um Ken. "Nix da, so einen Müll seh ich mir nicht an!" Ken stand auf und war schon mit einem Fuß aus der Tür. "Was ist das denn?" fragte Yohji und zeigte auf den Fernseher.  
  
Der Film war unterbrochen worden. Wir unterbrechen die laufende Sendung für eine wichtige Mitteilung. Informierte eine besorgt dreinschauende TV- Moderatorin. Vor ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde ist das große Shoppingzentrum in der Innenstadt explodiert.. "Was?" rief Omi "Das ist ja schrecklich" Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befanden sich ungefähr 600 Menschen in dem achtstöckigen Gebäude. Die Zahl der Verletzten beläuft sich auf circa 120 Menschen. Diese Zahl wurde aber noch nicht bestätigt. "Fast 500 Tote!" Omi war entsetzt. Die anderen Jungs waren auch ganz still. Vor ca. einer halben Stunde griff das Feuer auf einen benachbarten Stromverteiler über, was in einigen Teilen der Stadt einen Stromausfall verursachte, der aber umgehend wieder behoben werden konnte. Ken kehrte zum Sofa zurück und setzte sich. "Was ist da nur passiert?" fragte er leise. Die TV-Moderatorin beantwortete seine Frage. Die Polizei geht von einem Anschlag aus. Überwachungskameras haben einen Mann aufgezeichnet, der mit Sprengstoff am Körper den Hintereingang des Gebäudes betrat. Bevor die wachhabenden Angestellten reagieren konnten, war es schon zu spät. Der Mann ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls unter den Opfern dieses grausamen Anschlags. Die Polizei konnte ihn auf grund der Videoaufnahme identifizieren. Sein Name ist Jei Yamamoto. Ken traute seinen Ohren nicht. "JEI?!?" rief er. Die anderen Jungs sahen ihn ungläubig an. "Kennst Du ihn?" fragte Aya. "Ich habe ihn mit Professor Sotomura und diesem Doktor gesehen." Ken überlegte nicht lange. "Ich muss zu Ayumi." Entschlossen stand er auf und war schon zur Tür draußen. 'Jetzt muss sie mit mir reden. Ich werde nicht eher gehen.' Ken schwang sich auf sein Motorrad und raste zu Ayumis Haus, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.  
  
In Ayumis Wohnung war Licht. Er parkte sein Motorrad am Straßenrand, lief hinauf und klingelte Sturm. Ayumi öffnete nicht. Ken klingelte und klingelte. So leicht würde sie ihn dieses Mal nicht loswerden. Nicht heute. Er rannte die Stufen hinunter und sah sich die Fenster an. Sie waren gekippt. Das war seine Chance. Ayumi würde ihn hören. "Ayumi" schrie er so laut er konnte. "Ayumi, bitte mach auf! BITTE! Sprich mit mir! Es tut mir so leid! ICH BRAUCHE DICH! ICH LIEBE DICH! Ayumi..." Ken konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte sich total verausgabt. Vor Verzweiflung fiel er vor dem Haus auf die Knie. Was sollte er noch tun? Wenn sie sogar jetzt nicht mit ihm reden wollte... "Warum schreist Du so?" fragte eine Stimme, die für seine Ohren wie Musik klang. "Ich verstehe dich sehr gut..." Ken sah auf und Ayumi stand direkt vor ihm. Sie war nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet. Er sah in ihr Gesicht und erkannte an ihren Augen dass sie geweint hatte. "Du weißt es schon?" fragte Ken. "Ja" in ihren Augen sammelten sich wieder die Tränen. "Jei...Oh Ken, es tut mir so leid!" rief sie, half ihm aufstehen und fiel dann in seine Arme. "Es ist so schrecklich" schluchzte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Ken war überglücklich. Es tat so gut sie in seinen Armen zu halten. "Ich bin bei Dir. Ich lasse dich nie wieder los! Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte er ihr sanft zu. Ayumi hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich war so ein Idiot! Ken, ich liebe Dich auch!" Bei diesen Worten trafen sich die Lippen der Liebenden und beide verschmolzen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Lass uns reingehen..." flüsterte Ayumi "Es ist kalt"  
  
"Das mit Jei ist schrecklich! Ich hätte Dir von Anfang an glauben sollen..." begann Ayumi, als die beiden in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren. Aber Ken interessierte das im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er war so glücklich Ayumi wiederzuhaben, dass er sie sofort an sich heranzog und so leidenschaftlich küsste, das seine Geliebte weiche Knie bekam. Als seine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte war es endgültig um sie geschehen. Sie wollte ihn, langsam zog sie ihm seine Jacke aus und strich sanft über Ken's Brust. Auf einmal löste er sich von ihr und sah sie fragend an. "Was ist?" fragte sie und lächelte. "Wie geht es Deinem Arm?" Ken sah auf die Stelle die unter dem Bademantel verborgen war. "Sehr gut! Ich darf ihn sogar schon wieder belasten!" freute sich Ayumi und flüsterte leise "Willst Du mal sehen?" Noch bevor Ken antworten konnte, öffnete sie den Gürtel ihres Bademantels und lies ihn zu Boden fallen. Ken schluckte. Sie war so wunderschön, so perfekt - und sie war seine Ayumi. "Die Stelle ist ja gut verheilt" flüsterte er und sah verlegen auf den Boden. Doch sie hob seinen Kopf mit ihrer Hand und küsste ihn wiederum leidenschaftlich, dabei presste sie ihren nackten Körper gegen seinen. Sogar durch den Stoff seines T- Shirts konnte Ken Ayumis weiche Haut spüren. Noch etwas scheu erforschte er mit seinen Fingern ihren Rücken. Als er sanft darüber strich, stöhnte sie leise auf. "Schön..." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Langsam lies Ayumi ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt gleiten und schob es hoch. Er half ihr und zog es sich über den Kopf. Während er noch mit dem T-Shirt beschäftigt war, hatte sie bereits seine Hose geöffnet. "Hey!" lachte Ken. Er hob seine Geliebte hoch, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie sanft auf das Bett. 


	11. 11 Kapitel

Kapitel 11  
  
Ayumi lag glücklich in Ken's Armen. Doch langsam kamen ihr wieder die Ereignisse des Abends in den Sinn. "Ken - ich hätte Dir glauben sollen. Ich war so ein Idiot!" sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Doch Ken strich ihr vorsichtig durch die Haare und tröstete sie. "Du hast Dich vollkommen richtig verhalten, mein Liebes. Schließlich ist der Professor dein Arbeitgeber. Ich hätte Dich nicht mit solchen Vermutungen überfallen sollen..." "Aber wenn ich Dir von Anfang an geglaubt hätte, dann wäre Jei jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben und mit ihm Hunderte von Menschen - es ist alles meine Schuld - das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" Ayumi schluchzte und kuschelte sich an Ken's weiche Brust. Dieser schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich hoch, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sah. Dann erwiderte er ernst: "Glaubst Du, dass Du die Ereignisse hättest verhindern können?" 'Nur Weiss hätte das verhindern können' dachte er. 'Wir hätten handeln müssen.' Doch er wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Birman oder Manx in der Tür standen und den Auftrag überbrachten. "Wir müssen handeln..." er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Ayumi sah ihn fragend an. Auf einmal wurde ihr hübsches Gesicht sehr ernst."Ken? Ich liebe Dich. Und ich vertraue Dir. Und aus diesem Grund werde ich Dir jetzt etwas erzählen." Jetzt war es an Ken seine geliebte Freundin fragend anzusehen. "Nach unserem Streit habe ich in der Universität ein wenig herumgeforscht. Als der Professor eine Vorlesung hielt bin ich in sein Büro geschlichen und habe mich ein wenig umgesehen." "Du hast WAS? Bist Du irre? Das ist verdammt gefährlich..." Ken war außer sich, doch Ayumi fuhr ganz ruhig fort. "Warte ab. Auf seinem Laptop fand ich verschlüsselte Daten über ein Forschungsprojekt an dem Dr. Asimov arbeitet. Mehr konnte ich nicht sehen, in dem Moment kam Dr. Asimov herein." "Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ayumi - weißt Du eigentlich wie leichtsinnig das war? Tu so etwas nie wieder, hörst Du?" Ken flehte sie fast an. "Außerdem, was hat Dir deine Aktion gebracht? Nichts." Ayumis Augen funkelten. "Dr. Asimov hat mir eine Standpauke gehalten, aber ich habe etwas herausgefunden. Das Projekt muss etwas mit den Amokläufen zu tun haben. Es trägt den Namen Berserker." Ken wurde still. 'Berserker - ja, das war offensichtlich.' "Dann steckt Dr. Asimov hinter allem." Ayumi nickte. "Und Professor Sotomura hilft ihm bei den Experimenten. Sie stecken wohl beide unter einer Decke. Nur leider reicht mein Wissen nicht aus zur Polizei zu gehen..." "Das ist das letzte was Du jetzt machen solltest! Gehe bloß nicht zur Polizei! Verhalte dich ganz normal in der Uni - lass Dir nicht anmerken dass Du etwas weißt, sonst bist Du vielleicht in großer Gefahr!" Ken machte sich auf einmal große Sorgen. Da Asimov sie erwischt hatte, wird er sich sicher denken, dass sie etwas über ihr Projekt herausgefunden hat. Und dann war sie in großer Gefahr. Weiss musste so bald wie möglich eingreifen.  
  
Wie auf Kommando piepte der Pieper in seiner Hosentasche. "Entschuldige mich bitte für einen Moment." Ken stand auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts an und sah auf den Pieper. "OMI?!? Da muss etwas passiert sein..." fragte er gespielt erstaunt. "Ich ruf mal schnell an." mit diesen Worten war er auch schon im Flur und hatte sich das Telefon geschnappt. Er wählte die Nummer und es klingelte gerade zwei mal bis Omi am Telefon war. "Omi, hier ist Ken. Was gibt's?" "Birman ist hier. Komm so schnell Du kannst. Bist Du bei Ayumi?" fragte der Jüngere. Im Hintergrund konnte er Yohjis Stimme hören. "Omi! Das fragt man doch nicht! Wer weiß wobei Du die beiden gestört hast..." Ken lachte und seufzte dann gespielt. "Was? Das ist ja schrecklich! Ich bin sofort da." Danach legte er auf und ging wieder zurück in das Schlafzimmer. "Ayumi, ich muss leider wieder los. Im Blumenladen ist eingebrochen worden." Er begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und sich wieder anzuziehen. "Wirklich? Das ist ja furchtbar! Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte sie und war schon mit einem Bein aus dem Bett. Ken beugte sich zu ihr und drückte sie zärtlich in die Kissen zurück, indem er ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. "Nein, bleib ruhig hier. Ich rufe Dich heute Abend noch mal an, ok?" Ayumi, von dem Kuss noch ganz benommen, brachte nur ein "OK" hervor, das mehr ein Seufzen war, als eine Antwort. "Ich liebe Dich" flüsterte Ken, zog sich seine Jacke an und war schon zur Tür draußen. Sie stand auf, zog sich ihren Bademantel wieder über und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. 


	12. 12 Kapitel

Kapitel 12  
  
Mitglieder von Weiss. Hier ist ein neuer Auftrag für Euch. Innerhalb von zwei Wochen liefen insgesamt drei Studenten in der Innenstadt Amok. Tragischer Höhepunkt war die Explosion des Shopping Zentrums, die Hunderte von Todesopfern forderte. Das Ziel Eurer Mission sind Professor Subaru Sotomura und Dr. Ivan Asimov. Der Professor ist an der städtischen Universität tätig. Dr. Asimov arbeitet für das Verteidigungsministerium und wurde beauftragt eine biologische Waffe zu entwickeln, die Menschen durch Genmutation zu willenlosen Kampfmaschinen transformiert, die alles angreifen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Das Projekt trägt den Namen "Berserker". Sie haben ihre Studenten für ihre Forschung als Versuchsobjekte missbraucht. Findet heraus ob ihre einzige überlebende Assistentin, Ayumi Minazuki von den üblen Machenschaften ihrer Vorgesetzten weis. Wenn ja, ist sie ebenfalls zu eliminieren. HÜTER DES LICHTS, JAGT DIE SCHATTEN DER DUNKELHEIT.  
  
"Ok, das ist der Auftrag. Ich schätze, ihr seid alle dabei, oder?" fragte Birman und sah jeden der Jungs von Weiss nacheinander an. Aya stand wie immer an die Wand gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken. Als ihn Birmans Blick traf, hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. "Minazuki Ayumi - da wird sicher jemand Probleme haben." und warf einen Seitenblick auf Ken. Auch Yohji blickte forschend auf Ken. Dieser saß auf dem Sofa und hatte den Kopf in die Arme gelegt. "Ayumi" er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Pershas Worte klangen immer noch in seinen Ohren. Entschlossen hob er seinen Kopf und verteidigte seine Freundin. "Sie hat nichts damit zu tun!" Die drei anderen Jungs von Weiss und Birman sahen Ken fragend an. Ausführlich berichtete er über Ayumis Spionageversuch und dessen Ergebnis. "Wenn das wahr ist, dann ist sie ebenfalls in Gefahr." stellte Birman nüchtern fest. "Ich hoffe Du irrst Dich nicht, Ken... Hat sonst noch jemand eine Frage?"  
  
Nachdem Birman gegangen war, zog sich Ken auf sein Zimmer zurück. Omi hatte sich wieder vor seinen PC gesetzt um so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln und den Einsatz zu planen. Ken musste Ayumi so gut es ging aus der ganzen Sache raushalten. Es war wirklich lange her, dass er für eine Frau die selben Gefühle empfunden hatte wie für sie jetzt. Er wollte sie mit all seiner Kraft beschützen. Da fiel sein Blick auf das Telefon neben seinem Bett. Fast unbewusst nahm er es, wählte Ayumis Nummer, und freute sich darauf ihre Stimme zu hören. Doch das Telefon klingelte und klingelte. Sie schien nicht zu Hause zu sein. Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte doch nicht vorgehabt noch einmal wegzugehen. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Als sich der Anrufbeantworter einschaltete legte Ken auf. 'Seltsam..' ein Gefühl der Unruhe beschlich ihn. Etwas tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass Ayumi in größerer Gefahr war als sie angenommen hatten. Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich komm jetzt rein..." hörte er Yohjis Stimme von draußen, augenblicklich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und schon stand der Ältere in seinem Zimmer. "Ken, ich wollte kurz mit Dir reden. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam auf Ken zu. "Ja? Geht es schon los?" fragte Ken, der sich nichts vorstellen konnte, was der Playboy auf dem Herzen hatte. "Denk nichts Falsches von mir" begann er. "Aber wie lange glaubst Du, kannst Du Ayumi noch etwas vormachen?" Yohji erntete einen irritierten Blick von Ken. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." "KEN! Wie viele Menschen hast Du mit Deinen Händen umgebracht? Wie viel Blut klebt an Deinen Händen?" Unweigerlich sah Ken betreten auf seine Hände. 'Wie viele?' überlegte er. Es waren so viele, zu viele um sie noch zählen zu können. "Yohji, ich liebe sie". Der Ältere baute sich vor ihm auf. "Du liebst sie? Wie kannst Du es wagen? Wie kannst Du Ayumi mit diesen Händen festhalten ohne dich selbst für Deine Taten zu hassen?" Das war wirklich genug. Was wusste Yohji denn schon von wirklicher, tiefer Liebe? "Was weißt Du schon, Du Oberplayboy? Ich bin nicht so wie Du!" schrie ihn Ken an. Er wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Yohji sah ihn ganz gelassen an. "Ich weiß eine Menge." Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder Richtung Türe. Bevor er sie öffnete sagte er "Denk darüber nach. Du musst Ayumi gehen lassen. Du bist ein Mitglied von Weiss. Wenn sie Deine wahre Identität erkennt wirst Du sie töten müssen. Willst Du das?" Bevor Ken noch etwas erwidern konnte war Yohji aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. "Verdammter Idiot!" Und doch - hatte er nicht recht? Wie lange könnte er vor seiner Geliebten seine wahre Identität geheim halten? Irgendwann würde sie ihm Fragen stellen und er würde sie immer und immer wieder belügen müssen. Unweigerlich starrte er wieder auf seine Hände, es war ihm, als könnte er das viele Blut sehen, dass er im Namen von Weiss vergossen hatte. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn krank. Er griff zum Telefon und drückte die Wahlwiederholungstaste. Immer noch keine Antwort. "Hallo hier ist Ayumi Minazuki! Ich bin leider im Moment nicht zu Hause..." Ken legte auf. "Verdammt" 


	13. 13 Kapitel

Kapitel 13  
  
Natürlich war Ayumi der Anruf von Professor Sotomura komisch vorgekommen. Doch er war ihr Vorgesetzter und sie hatte nun einmal seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Als sie durch die erleuchteten Gänge der Universität lief, schlug ihr Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Sie hatte versucht Ken zu erreichen, doch er war nicht ans Telefon gegangen. Wahrscheinlich war er mit den anderen Jungs bei der Polizei. Also hatte sie sich doch entschieden alleine hierher zu kommen. 'Es ist ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er dich abends anruft' machte sie sich Mut. Als sie am hell erleuchteten Büro des Professors ankam fuhr sie sich noch einmal durch die Haare und klopfte dann leise. "Herein" hörte sie von drinnen eine tiefe Stimme. Ayumi atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in das Büro. "Guten Abend, Herr Professor!" ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Dr. Asimov, der am rechten Bücherregal stand und sie durch seine Lesebrille anstarrte. Ayumis Hals war augenblicklich staubtrocken. Der Anblick des Doktors lies sie erzittern. Trotzdem versuchte sie freundlich zu klingen. "Guten Abend Dr. Asimov" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Der Doktor nickte ihr zu und der Professor zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Bitte setzen sie sich doch, meine Liebe. Möchten sie vielleicht etwas zu trinken?" Ayumi schüttelte den Kopf und räusperte sich. "Oh nein, vielen Dank, Professor Sotomura. Ich würde sehr gerne wissen, warum sie mich hierher gebeten haben, besonders zu dieser Zeit..." Der ältere Mann am Schreibtisch wechselte mit Asimov einen vielsagenden Blick. "Nun, wissen sie," begann der Professor zu erklären. "diese schrecklichen Ereignisse haben in letzter Zeit für Aufsehen gesorgt und unsere Universität in ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht gerückt." Ayumi zuckte zusammen als Dr. Asimov das Buch in dem er las mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie verstand, dass es sicherer war, keine Andeutungen darüber zu machen was sie wusste. "Ja, aber diese Verdächtigungen sind doch absurd. Die Universität steht in keinerlei Zusammenhang mit diesen tragischen Fällen...." begann sie zu erklären. "Das haben wir der Polizei auch erklärt" bestätigte Dr. Asimov von rechts, bis der Professor wieder das Wort ergriff "Doch trotzdem können wir nicht zulassen, das unsere Forschung weiter gefährdet wird." Ayumi traute ihren Ohren nicht. "Unsere Forschung? Was das damit zu tun? Wir forschen um Menschen zu helfen - nicht war Professor?" Dieser nickte. "Ja, meistens. Aber manchmal überschreiten wir die Grenze und aus Nutzen wird ein Fluch der Zerstörung und Tod bringt." Sie starrte Sotomura mit großen Augen an. "Was soll das heißen? Was habe ich denn damit zu tun? Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."  
  
Auf einmal griffen zwei starke Arme nach ihr. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Asimov hinter sie getreten war. Er hielt sie fest und der Professor erhob sich von seinem Sessel und fesselte sie mit Paketklebeband an den Stuhl. "Professor? Was tun sie da?" fragte Ayumi. Sie konnte ihre Panik nicht mehr verbergen. Was hatten die beiden nur mit ihr vor? Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich loszureißen, aber das Klebeband hielt ihren Bemühungen stand. "Es hat keinen Sinn. Geben sie auf. Das haben sie sich selber und ihrer Neugier zuzuschreiben. Hätten sie nicht in meinem Büro herumgeschnüffelt, müssten sie jetzt nicht dafür büßen." Fuhr sie der Professor an. Sie schrie um Hilfe, obwohl sie wusste das es sinnlos war. Außer ihnen befand sich niemand mehr in dem Gebäude. Es war niemand da der ihr helfen konnte. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Da begann der Doktor von neuem zu reden. "Vor drei Jahren begann ich in Russland mit meinen Forschungen wie man die Gentechnik für die Kriegsführung nutzen könnte. Doch sehr bald waren meine Möglichkeiten erschöpft und ich musste mir einen neuen Arbeitgeber suchen. Das Verteidigungsministerium nahm mich und meine Forschungen mit offenen Armen auf. Und so fand ich hier ein Labor und in Professor Sotomura einen der fähigsten Assistenten den man sich wünschen kann. Unser Projekt ist so gut wie abgeschlossen." Während dieser Worte öffnete er ein kleines Kästchen auf Sotomuras Schreibtisch, zog eine kleine Spritze hervor und zeigte sie Ayumi. "Was....was...ist das?" stotterte sie. "Das, meine Liebe, ist das Berserker-Projekt. Mit dem Inhalt dieser Spritze können sie einen Menschen in ca. 5 Minuten zu einer Kampfmaschine ohne Gewissen transformieren." erklärte Dr. Asimov. "Bedenken sie die Möglichkeiten! Ab jetzt wird der Krieg eine umkomplizierte Sache! Wir erschaffen den Soldaten der Zukunft!" Ayumi konnte das wahnsinnige Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen. "Sie sind ja wahnsinnig! Und sie haben die Jei und die anderen dazu benutzt um ihren Fortschritt zu testen! Sie Monster!" schrie sie ihn an. Jetzt konnte sie ihre Tränen endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ayumi hatte immer den Menschen mit ihrer Arbeit helfen wollen und jetzt musste sie schmerzlich feststellen, dass ausgerechnet ihre Vorbilder die Gentechnik gerade zum Gegenteil pervertiert hatten. Langsam trat Dr. Asimov zu ihrem Stuhl. "Ich habe ihnen vertraut" schluchzte sie leise. "Aber, aber, Kleines" flüsterte der Doktor. "Sie müssten doch eigentlich genau wissen, dass man niemandem vertrauen darf! Seien sie stolz - sie sind die letzte an der wir unsere Waffe testen werden - sie sind ein Pionier!" Ayumi schluckte. Das konnte nicht war sein. Das war ein Alptraum. Sie dachte an Ken. 'Hilf mir' flehte sie ihn in Gedanken an, wusste aber dass er ja keine Ahnung hatte in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand. Was hätte sie darum gegeben ihn jetzt sehen zu können. Die gebieterische Stimme von Asimov rief sie wieder in die Realität zurück. "Halten sie sie fest, Professor!" dieser gehorchte und presste ihre Hand auf die Stuhllehne, während der Dr. die Spritze ansetzte. "Nein!" schrie Ayumi und versuchte um sich zu schlagen, den Stuhl umzuwerfen, irgendetwas musste passieren. Doch der Stuhl stand fest und Ayumi musste hilflos zusehen wie ihr der Doktor den Inhalt der Spritze injizierte. "NEIN!!!!" schrie sie noch einmal mit aller Kraft und da es wurde dunkel. 


	14. 14 Kapitel

Kapitel 14  
  
Ayumi war nicht ohnmächtig, die Lichter waren ausgegangen. Asimov und der Professor sahen sich erschrocken um. "Was ist das?" fragte der Professor. "Ein Stromausfall?" "Nein" ertönte eine dunkle ruhige Stimme. "Wir sind die Hüter des Lichts. Wir jagen die Schatten der Dunkelheit. Ihr werdet für Euer Vergehen sterben." "Was?!?" der Asimov hatte Ayumi mit zitternden Fingern losgebunden. Er zog sie vom Stuhl und rannte aus dem Büro. Der Professor tat es ihm gleich und lief in die andere Richtung davon. Als er den dunklen Gang hinunterrannte stellte sich ihm Omi in den Weg und ehe er es sich versah trafen ihn zwei Darts, einer am Arm und einer am Hals. Er schrie auf. "Was wollt ihr? Wollt ihr Geld? Ich kann Euch alles bezahlen was ihr wollt..." versuchte er sein Leben zu retten und hinkte rückwärts. Doch als er sich umdrehte um davon zu laufen, wäre er fast auf Aya geprallt, der bereits mit seinem Katana ausgeholt hatte. Das Letzte was Professor Sotomura sah, waren Ayas entschlossene Augen. Dann durchschnitt das Katana fein säuberlich seine Halsschlagader. "Das ist für die Menschen die Du umgebracht hast und für Ayumi - schmore in der Hölle" rief Omi. "Wo sind Ken und Yohji?" fragte Aya. "Hinter Asimov her. Ich glaube er ist aufs Dach" antwortete der Jüngere. Aya betrachtete den Toten. "Ihm nach"  
  
Dr. Asimov war inzwischen mit Ayumi auf dem Dach angekommen. Die Injektion begann langsam zu wirken und sie konnte von selber kaum noch laufen. Immer öfter war sie auf dem Weg zusammengebrochen so dass sie der Doktor zum Schluss tragen musste. "Lass sie los!" befahl ihm eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Asimov machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie behutsam abzusetzen. "Ken..." stöhnte Ayumi, als sie hart auf den Boden aufschlug. In Kens Herz versetzte Ayumis Zustand einen Stich. "Ayumi!" schrie er und trat aus seinem Versteck. "Na sieh mal einer an" lächelte Asimov. "Wenn das nicht ihr kleiner Freund ist..." Ayumis Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber sie war zu schwach. "Was hast Du mit ihr gemacht?" Ken konnte seine Verzweiflung über den Anblick seiner geliebten Freundin nicht verbergen. Er kam näher zu ihr um ihr zu helfen doch ein "Keine Bewegung" und das Geräusch einer durchgeladenen Pistole ließen ihn erstarren. "Lass mich gehen oder Deine Freundin stirbt!" Asimov hielt die Pistole an Ayumis Kopf. Ken versuchte einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu zu gehen, aber Asimov riss die Pistole herum und zielte auf ihn. "Ich sagte keine Bewegung!" In diesem Moment blitzten aus der anderen Ecke Yohjis Drähte auf und wickelten sich um den Doktor. Dieser ließ die Waffe fallen und sah sich erschrocken um. Lächelnd trat Yohji aus dem Schatten und zwinkerte ihm zu. Ken ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und sofort schossen die tödlichen Krallen seines Bugnuks heraus.  
  
Er holte aus, doch ein herzzerreißender Schrei seiner Geliebten ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren. "Ayumi...Was hast Du mit ihr gemacht, Du Schwein?" Der Doktor begann aus tiefstem Herzen zu lachen. "Deine Ayumi ist tot! Die Transformation ist abgeschlossen! Endlich ist es geglückt! Sie wird Dich töten..." Kens Verzweiflung wich blinder Wut. "Wie kann man das rückgängig machen?" schrie Yohji Asimov an. "Rückgängig?" wieder brach dieser in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Das ist eine seelenlose Kampfmaschine - der Schaden ist nie wieder gutzumachen! Das ist vorbei!" Ayumi richtete sich auf. Langsam hob sie die Pistole, die genau vor ihren Kopf gefallen war. "Töte sie beide!" befahl ihr Asimov. Ayumi gehorchte und zielte auf Ken. "Ayumi...ich bin es...Ken" flüsterte dieser. "Erkennst Du mich nicht wieder?" Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. "tö...ten" stammelte sie und hielt mit der Waffe immer noch auf Ken. "Ich liebe Dich!" das war seine letzte Chance. Doch eigentlich war es ihm egal. Wenn er Ayumi nicht haben konnte, konnte sie ihn genauso gut erschießen. Es war ihm gleich. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und flüsterte immer wieder "Ich liebe Dich...erinnere Dich, bitte!" Yohji war auch langsam näher gekommen. "Ken - sei vorsichtig!" rief er. Er hatte die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen.  
  
Als Yohji näher herankam sah Asimov seine Chance zur Flucht. Die Drähte hatten sich ein wenig gelockert und der Doktor versuchte loszurennen. Doch Yohjis Reaktion war exzellent. Er zog den Draht sofort wieder fester, der Doktor fiel hin und hatte sofort eine Schlinge um den Hals. "Jetzt wirst Du bezahlen, Du Ratte" Yohji zog zu und auch Ken war zur Stelle. Er schlitzte mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung Asimovs Körper auf. Ayumi sah mit leeren Augen auf den toten Körper. Der Anblick des Blutes ließ sie erzittern. "Sie erinnert sich..." rief Yohji seinem Freund zu. Und wirklich, ihre Hände und die Waffe zitterten. "Kämpf dagegen an, Ayumi, Du schaffst es!" Ken näherte sich ihr wieder. "Gib mir die Waffe, mein Schatz..." Auf einmal blitzte es in ihren Augen. "K....K...Ken..." stammelte sie. "Ja, ich bin es!" Die Tür zum Treppenhaus flog auf und Aya und Omi stürmten heraus. Ayumis Griff wurde wieder fester um die Waffe. "Wir sind alle da, Schatz! Sei vernünftig! Alles wird wieder gut..." Kens Stimme war fast nur noch ein tränenersticktes Flüstern "Ich liebe Dich" "Lass die Waffe fallen!" rief Yohji. "Hilf...mir...Ken..." Tränen liefen Ayumis Wangen herunter. Auf einmal hob sie entschlossen die Waffe und zielte. "NEIN!" schrie Ken und stürzte sich auf seine Geliebte, doch ein Schuss zerriss die Stille der Nacht.  
  
Epilog  
  
Es war ein ruhiger Morgen. Langsam wärmten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die kalte Erde. An der Meerespromenade stand eine einsame Gestalt und weinte. 'Warum' schoss es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. 'Alle Menschen die ich liebe müssen sterben. Habe ich nicht das Recht zu Lieben?' Die Gestalt sah auf die Blume in ihrer Hand. Langsam drehte sie den blauen Enzian hin und her. Dann warf sie ihn hinunter in das sanfte Meer und beobachtete den Flug. Sie blickte in das Meer hinunter und entdeckte die Blume, die jetzt von den leichten Wellen hin und her geworfen wurde. Noch einmal dachte sie über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach. Dann hob die Person den Kopf und sah in die aufgehende Sonne. "Ich werde Dich nie vergessen. Ich werde Dich immer lieben, Ayumi."  
  
- ENDE - 


End file.
